Reiko A lady of dawn
by Too close to luv u
Summary: This story is about yuki and kaname and heart break. Engagement parties and all the people around them like the two new students who seems to really like Yuki but there is something weird about them and no matter what yuki is going to find out. It looks like Sara and Zero have things going on between them is it love or something? -Yuki parents did not die in the story
1. Chapter 1

This story is kind of different from vampire knight but still has the same people and here is just things I think u should know oh ya and I almost forgot Yuki parents did not die

PS I made some characters up and I may have added something's extra with some characters. Tell me what you think and if you would like me to add anything I will **try my best to** and please try to be nice when commenting please and sorry this part is so long but I just want you to know so when u read things will make sense

**Yuki Kuran**- Goddaughter of Headmaster Cross, daughter of pure-blood vampires Juri and Haruka Kuran, very close with Ruka Souen, is in love with Kaname and Engaged with Kaname.

**Kaname Kuran** - one of the pure-blood vampire, president of the Night Class, best friends with Hanabusa, was raised as Yuki's brother, is in love with Yuki and never cold to her no matter what , engaged with Yuki but afraid when they tell her she will feel like she has to marry him so he wants to ask her first if he wants to marry her so she does not feel she has to.

** Hanabusa Aido or "Idol"** (as referred to by Day Class girls) - noble vampire with ice powers, cousin to Akatsuki Kain, very loyal to Kaname, often does things that Kaname disapproves of and best friends with kaname.

** Zero Kiryu** - is a vampire hunter, part of the disciplinary committee/guardian of Cross academy, was turned into a vampire by Shizuka Hio (vampire who killed his parents) Shizuka Hio died from an unknown reason before Zero got to meet Shizuka and is in love with Yuki but…

**Haruka Kuran** - a pure blood vampire, Yuki's father, raised Kaname as his son, and is husband and brother to Juri and killed Rido because he was trying to stop him from killing Yuki.

**Juri Kuran** - a pure blood vampire, Yuki's mother (bares resemblance to Yuki), raised Kaname as her son and is wife and sister to Haruka and is always lovely dovey with her husband.

**Sayori Wakaba or "Yori"** - Yuki's friend from the day class, wants to become a vampire and has a secret crush on Zero Kiryu.

**Headmaster Kaien Cross** - Headmaster of Cross Academy, Yuki's godfather, used to be a vampire hunter until Juri saved his life and is always happy and thinks everyone should be just like him.

**Akatsuki Kain or "Wild"** (as referred to by Day Class girls but hasn't seemed to stick as much as Aido's has) - noble vampire with fire powers, cousin to Hanabusa Aido and also follows Kaname, usually gets into trouble with Aido even though never really responsible, has feelings for Ruka Souen.

**Ruka Souen** - a noble vampire who is very loyal to Kaname, she had feelings for him but got over him and now has feelings for Akatsuki Kain ,is very close to Yuki and hates Sara.

**Sara Shirabuki** - a pure-blood vampire, who is interested in Kaname, is a player but mostly goes for Akatsuki Kain and Kaname, not that many vampires' girls like her and for some unknown reason is trying to steal Yuki away from Ruka Souen

Chi Rin – (name means blood) new at the night class ,little sister of Kain Sunbeam, looks nothing like her dad but more like her mom . Parents give her to her aunt Miyako Rin at a young age because of her sickness , just got back together with her brother 2 years ago and Has a brother complex , evil at heart and follows Yuki everywhere and looks up to her.

Kain kuroyasha- (last name means black demon god) new at the night class is in love with Yuki and nobody really gets him expect for Yuki.

Chapter 1

Yuki was reading a book while siting by the water fall when she noticed Kaname talking to Kain kuroyasha. She smiled because she realized how beautifully he is how perfect he is in every way His brown hair that waves down to his ears. His eyes are garnet colored, He's also about eight foot, and He has an adorable smile, and loves to laugh with her and only her. He's generally calm, tolerant and firm individual, he becomes a complete different with Yuki: to her, Kaname is very gentle and warm. He is very strict and often holds discipline in a fierce way as being the dorm President, yet he is indulgent and kinder towards Yuki. But he makes Yuki laugh, even when she feels awful. He's always there to cheer her up and be with her. Kaname wears his clothes like a gentleman; his uniform is always prim, proper and perfectly buttoned. However, when he is wearing casual clothes, he is more careless about it, wearing more loose clothing usually not buttoned up which made Yuki laugh just to think about it and made her realise that she was in a daze staring at him when she saw him smile at her it made her heart jump .when kaname saw her he could not help but smile with her brown wavy hair flowing along one side of her to adorn her beautiful porcelain skin Her red eyes, framed by long lashes, Her body, although still petite in structure also becomes more perfectly proportioned. A straight nose, full lips she seemed the picture of perfection. Had she smiled, the world would sigh with contentment. Had she laughed, the world would laugh with her. And had she wept, the whole world would want to comfort her. After Yuki saw that he was looking at her two she decided she should leave because she's probably distracting him (he was distancing her). When Yuki got home Juri Kuran was already waiting for her at the door. "So did he do it yet did he?" said her mother eagerly "do what" ?said Yuki in a curious voice "nothing never mind come sit down with us honey" Juri told her daughter. "Yuki honey wear have you been all this time?" your mother and I.. Haruka was just about to finish his sentence but Juri shot a glance at him and his mouth became shut. When yuki was just about to ask her father to fished when Kaname came into the room and gave yuki a kiss "hello darling" that's all he said before Juri came and took him away so Yuki deiced to go to her room and take a nice bath. After Yuki was done taking her bath she was combing her hair when there was a knock on the door "come in" when the door open Yuki saw Kaname come out and sit down on her bed "Yuki we need to talk" "yes I think we do there is something weird going on here and I think you know what is but you're afraid to tell me well don't be" she told him while she put her brush down "ok well Yuki you know how we have been together like forever so our parents deiced we should get married together so that's means ur my fiancé but I wanted to ask you to marry me so you do not feel like you have to marry me just because but because you want to." He told her while he went on one knee and pulled out a box in the box was Yuki favorite brand Tiffany &CO the ring was a band of channel-set round brilliant diamonds enhances the classic Tiffany six-prong setting for a spectacular display of white light. Yuki just look at the room and was so surprised that he got her a ring at that size. "Of course I will marry you kaname I would do anything for you but the ring it's really big don't you think? I love it but it must have coast a lot" "Yuki it's only twenty carat it's fine and I am glad you want to marry me now we just have to tell Juri you know she loves throwing party's" he told her while he put the ring on her finger.

Sorry it's so short I have more but first I just want to see want everyone things before I put more up


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is going to be about the 2 new students Chi Rin and Kain kuroyasha (as u read about them in the start of the story) I do not own vampire knight or the song I used for this chapter btw I love pretty little liars so I used this song and it match what's happening

it's been about a week since yuki& Kaname told their parents that they want to get married

chapter 2

Reiko

Yuki was sitting at her favourite spot by the waterfall reading a book but she was not really reading it maybe she would glaze at it from now and then but morally she was thinking about Kaname because it's been about a week since he left for a meeting but there was someone else she was even more worried about other than Kaname. Kain kuroyasha she could still remember the day they told everyone from the knight class that they would soon be married.

Flashback *

Kain and yuki were both siting down by the waterfall and all was silent "So umm I guess you're getting married right?" Kain said in a light and quite  
voice not even daring to look at yuki "Do you want to talk? I am here for you and lately you have not been yourself and I know you're not that happy about me and kaname either." Yuki told him ignoring his question "Yuki when we do our darkest deeds do we tell?" that's all he said and left

End of flashback

Yuki was really worried about Kain and what he told her "when we do our darkest deeds do we tell?" but Yuki thought she should do something fun today so she was going to look for Kain sister Chi Rin. For some reason Chi loves Yuki and loves to follow her around so Yuki thought they would go shopping together. Yuki was right in front of chi door when she was just going to knock she heard chi start to sing a song Yuki has never heard of c Got a secret, Can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it in your pocket, taking this one to the grave. If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said. Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead. chi kept king that part of the song over and over in till yuki had enough and open the door and saw chi siting their singing the song with a doll in her hand "is she cute or what" chi said in her cheerfully voice "umm ya she is chi what song were u sing now why that song any ways it's not really a song a girl like you would sing it's kind of sad" "haha Yuki I may seem all happy and nice but sometimes I like to sing different songs for me it calms me down I don't know how to explain it but it's like when we do our darkest deeds do we tell? Would you like to hear more of the song yuki?" Chi ask her while she put her doll down". When yuki heard chi say that she was so surprised and now she knows for sure that something is up and she is going to find out for sure what it is. "sure I would love to hear more of the song but can I just ask you something before you start where did you hear this song" all chi said was Reiko before she started to sing Got a secret, Can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it in your pocket, taking this one to the grave. If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said. Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead. Why do you smile like you've been told a secret? Now you're telling lies 'Cause you have sworn to keep no one keeps a secret, No one keeps a secret. Why when we do our darkest deeds do we tell? They burn in our brains, Become a living hell. Cause everybody tells, everybody tells. Got a secret, Can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it in your pocket, taking this one to the grave; if I show you then I know you won't tell what I said. Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead. Look into my eyes, now you're getting sleepy. Are you hypnotized by secrets that you're keeping? I know what you're keeping; I know what you're keeping. Got a secret, Can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it in your pocket, taking this one to the grave. If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said. 'Cause two can keep a secret If one of them is dead. cc When Chi was singing the song she looked so peace full but she looked different in weird way. When the song ended she was back to herself "oh sorry I just got caught up in the song and forgot you were here but any ways what was it that you wanted that you came into my room for "? "Oh ya I almost forgot I wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping" Yuki ask her but she was not looking at her face she was looking at the door because she was dying to leave "oh sure I would love to just let me get my bag". While Yuki was waiting for Chi she decide to get her bag to "Chi I am going to get my bag to so I will meet you in my room" Yuki told her while she was leaving she was glad. Yuki was running to her room when she knock into some one "Kain oh how are you" "I'm good Yuki thanks for asking well I better be on my way" he said after he started walking away from her "wait Kain" Yuki yelled "who is Reiko?" Kain turned around "how do you know Reiko"? umm because I was with your sister and she was singing a song and I asked her who teach her that song and all she said was Reiko" "look yuki if you really want to know who she is I will tell you but the thing that I don't get is how does my sister know her she was at our aunt house she never met her I am going to have to ask my sister about that one". "Umm ya I guess so are u going to tell me who is Reiko is? Yuki asked him while she started to walk to a near by bench "yes I am oh and after I tell you who she is don't feel sorry for me ok because I am over it ok" he told her while he sat next to her "Reiko was my girlfriend 2 years ago one day we had a fight and she left and I did not hear from her for a week neither did her parents in till the week after that I got a call that Reiko was killed from unknown killer". "so you blame yourself right" Yuki ask him before he could finished "well yes because if she stayed at my house she probably would never have been killed" Yuki was just about to say something but someone came in "hello brother and yuki I was waiting for you but you never came" "oh I am so sorry Chi I forgot well let's go shopping now." Chi pulled Yuki away before she could say anything else to Kain While they were shopping Yuki did not really care all she was doing was thinking about everything but she did by some dresses. When Yuki got home she was tried so the first thing she wanted to do was take a nice bath. "hello Yuki I see you went shopping" Kaname told her "ya I did well I am going to my room bye" Yuki said not even noticing that Kaname was back after she left her parents and Kaname were talking "I guess she must have had a bad day" said Kaname no I don't think so she loves shopping she probably just shop till she dropped Juri said giggling. "Ya maybe "said Kaname even though he knows something is up.

tell me what you think plz and thanks do you want more oh and have any ideas on what soon happen next tell me


End file.
